skylanders_my_little_ponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is one of the main Protagonist Character of Skylanders & My Little Pony and her best friend is Spyro The Dragon. She is a leader of The Mane Six, and the member of Skylanders. She represented the element of Magic just like Spyro's Magic element. Appearance Twilight is a Unicorn (later Alicorn) with lavender fur and a indigo-colored mane and tail, stylized with rim cuts, and also has two lighter-purple and magenta stripes running down both. She also has has violet irises and prominent eyelashes, and also, occasionally, thicker eyebrows. She has a moderately-sized horn, which grew in width when she ascended to an Alicorn. Upon her ascension into an Alicorn, Twilight gained wings on her back. In the final episode of the series, Twilight becomes more taller than friends, excluding a now adult Spike, who is also now taller then the rest of the group. She wears the fused princess crowns into a crown of her own, wears a necklace and high-heel golden shoes and has become the same hight/size and form of Celestia and Luna. Her mane and tail also now have become longer and it moves exactly like the former rulers. Personality Twilight is by default a kind and sweet girl, but is very strict and orderly. She holds a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and education. She is also extremely organized, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointments from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on a assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. Like Pinkie Pie, she's also known to be optimistic, always having a positive and cheerful attitude when it comes to situations and having fun. Story Twilight was born a Unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Twilight ascended from Unicorn to Alicorn after managing to complete an ancient spell first created by the legendary Unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, becoming a princess in the process. Along with the five other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she eventually unleashed the Rainbow Power, which she used to defeat the evil centaur Tirek. In doing so, she gained a new crystal palace in Ponyville, and was officially given the title of Princess of Friendship. Princess Twilight officially grand opening the School of Friendship in order to teach the magic of friendship to all creature races and spread it across Equestria and beyond. She serves as the school's headmistress, and her friends serve as teachers. Powers and Abilities Magic Magic Beam Force-Field Teleportation Flight Category:Females Category:Skylanders Category:The Mane Six Category:Main Characters Category:Alicorn Ponies Category:Magic Category:Leaders